081514jackmerrow
galimatiasArguria GA began trolling aspiringArchon2 AA at 00:22 -- 12:22 GA: Hello? Niadis? Is this the right handle? 12:23 AA: HESTON. 12:24 AA: WE SUPPOSE YOU ARE HAPPY TO HAVE LEARNED THAT AGGARO REMAINED THE SAME ASSHOLE HE WAS BEFORE THE OPERATION. 12:24 AA: CONGRATULATIONS. 12:24 GA: Yes, it fills me to no end to know that he is the same man that tortures my mother on a daily basis. I am currently dancing, my sprite is kind enough to provide 80's music. 12:25 GA: You have never danced to a man's healt until you've done so at the soundtrack of grease. 12:25 AA: AND YET YOU WANTED TO BRING HIM BACK. 12:25 AA: NOT THAT IT APPEARS TO HAVE BEEN NECESSARY. 12:26 GA: Please don't let me be missunderstood. What i want to do is never to be taken into account when doing what i'm ordered to. 12:27 GA: I follow my orders, Never betraying the trust given to me with something as stupid as personal feelings. 12:27 AA: WELL THEN WE HOPE YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER IS HAPPY WITH THE OUTCOME OF ALL OF THIS. MAHTAH HAS HAD THE TONGUE RIPPED FROM HER HEAD, AND HER MOTHER IS DEAD NOW, BY BALISH'S HAND. 12:28 AA: SUCH A DESERVING RECIPIENT OF HER PITY. 12:29 GA: Yes, i know of those incidents. Mahtah's injury is not something that can be even close to acceptable. Whoever, the mistake was not made from my end, orders are orders. 12:30 AA: THE AMOUNT OF EVIL THAT HAS BEEN DONE IN EITHER WORLD BY PEOPLE WHO WERE ONLY "FOLLOWING ORDERS" IS INDESCRIBABLE. 12:30 AA: BUT WE ASSUME YOU HAVE NOT CONTACTED US TO ARGUE MORALITY. STATE YOUR PURPOSE, HESTON. 12:31 GA: I am trying to fullfill the purpose for wich i was brought into this mission by contacting everyone i can. 12:33 AA: WELL YOU HAVE CONTACTED US. 12:34 GA: Pettyness is unfitting of you Niadis, tell me, how was your entry? Are you safe on your land? 12:35 AA: OUR SPRITE IS THE WOMAN WHO TORTURED AND WAS EVENTUALLY MURDERED BY OUR MOTHER. MIXED WITH AN INSECT WOMAN. 12:35 AA: OTHER THAN THAT, IT IS PEACHY. 12:36 GA: That's actually not that bad, at least you are not being Sexually harrased by a wrestler. 12:37 AA: DID WE ALSO MENTION THAT THE WOMAN IN QUESTION HAS AN INSTINCTIVE DESIRE TO STAB OTHER TYRIAN BLOODS? PERHAPS WE ASSUMED IT WENT WITHOUT SAYING. 12:38 GA: These things cannot kill us, they are hardwired to at LEAST that much. I should know, mine tried to conduct a train trough my room. 12:39 AA: YES, BUT WHAT IF IT MEETS OUR MOTHER? EITHER THE ONE THAT RAISED US OR THE ONE WHO IS A PLAYER? 12:40 AA: WILL IT BE PREVENTED FROM STABBING HER? 12:42 GA: That's actually an incredibly good question, But i hope you're clever enough to prevent that kind of scenario. After all,you out of all people should know enough about the other players to prevent unwanted encounters. 12:47 GA: There's alsosomething i wanted to warn you about, Balish messed with our entry items, one of my items was a retro-engineered virus designed to kill human beings by blood infectation. Unfortunately, i was interrupted by my server before i could further investigate on it, so it was prototyped. 12:55 AA: WE WOULD NOT BE SURPRISED BY ANY AMOUNT OF FUCKERY THAT BALISH IS RESPONSIBLE FOR. UNFORTUNATELY WE BELIEVE IT'S TOO LATE TO DO MUCH ABOUT IT. 12:58 GA: To do something about it, yes. Whoever, i only found out about it by sheer accident, i prototyped a rapmant version of my artificial intelligence into the mix. She then proceeded to praise balish about the virus and pointed out that we were "Fucked" And we were all going to die, She then laughed to herself mintues before several of the entrances, i might not be the only one with some kind of Dorma 12:58 GA: nt bomb waiting for an accident to happen, we MUST know what items were used to try and prevent someone stepping on a landmine. 01:03 AA: WE PROTOTYPED THE ITEMS PROVIDED TO US. A CROWN WHICH TURNED OUT TO BELONG TO OUR GRANDMOTHER, AND AN ITEM WHICH PROVED TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH SOME SORT OF TEENAGED ARTHROPOD QUEEN. 01:04 AA: OUR SPRITE IS NOW A FORMER CONDESCE AT THE PRIME OF HER LIFE WITH THE PERSONALITY OF A FLIRTY AND CATTY TEENAGE GIRL AND MORE INSECTINE FEATURES. 01:05 GA: Ok you got me on that one, that does sound unbearable. 01:11 AA: IT IS MILDLY TERRIFYING, YES. 01:11 AA: WE WOULD RECOMMEND YOU CONTACT AGENT RYTOIL. SHE IS ALSO COLLECTING INFORMATION FOR THE PURPOSES OF DEBRIEFING. SHE MIGHT BE ABLE TO FILL YOU IN ON SOME OF THE PROTOTYPES THAT HAVE BEEN MADE. 01:12 GA: That seemslike a good idea, i just checked on her to see if she was safe, didn't ocurr to me that she was already gathering info. 01:13 AA: SHE IS TRYING TO WORK THROUGH THE PAIN OF HER LOSS. WE WORRY FOR HER. BUT WE TRUST HER TO KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR HERSELF. 01:14 GA: I think she's better off busying herself, i can't imagine that thinking too much about it is good. 01:15 GA: Besides, we turned out to be a resilient bunch, Nuntak is being stronger at dealing with her loss that i can honestly say i would have. 01:15 AA: WE HAVE NOT SPOKEN TO THE NUNTAK GIRL. OUR MOTHER SAID SHE WOULD HELP HER THROUGH IT. 01:15 AA: WE TAKE IT SHE MUST HAVE SUCCEEDED. 01:16 GA: Yes, whoever, she had an incident that costed her mother's life before even arriving at the base. 01:16 AA: WE WERE INFORMED. IT IS THE REASON OUR MOTHER WAS WITH HER RATHER THAN HELPING US THROUGH OUR OWN ENTRY. 01:16 GA: It was... gruesome to say the least. 01:19 GA: All right then, i shall proceed to keep on with my directive 01:19 AA: VERY WELL. 01:19 AA: THEN WE WILL PROCEED TO THINK OF WAYS TO APPROACH OUR SPRITE THAT WON'T RESULT IN US GETTING STABBED. 01:19 GA: Just one last thing Niadis, I trust that you are above keeping grudges over duty? 01:20 AA: WE ABSOLUTELY AM NOT ABOVE KEEPING GRUDGES OVER DUTY. BUT WE *AM* ABOVE REFUSING TO WORK WITH A USEFUL ALLY THROUGH A SHARED HARDSHIP. 01:20 AA: (( *are )) 01:21 GA: That's comforting, it would have made my mission substancially harder if you were to keep bad grudges with me. Understand that orders are sacred for me. 01:24 AA: VERY WELL. THEN WE WILL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR MISSION. 01:24 AA: GOOD DAY, HESTON. 01:24 GA: Stay safe. 01:27 AA: (( I'll post. ))